La légende du Griffon et de la Chimère
by ettoile
Summary: Les Avengers était sur le point de voir Thor utiliser le Bifrost pour rentrer avec Loki sur Asgard, quand soudain ils se retrouvèrent tous projetés dans un monde étrange où les mythes sont plus que réels. Rêve ou destin ? (FrostIron et autres. En cours.)
1. l'aventure commence

**Me voilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire ! Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux mythes et légendes, aussi je trouvais intéressant de faire une histoire basée dessus. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages proviennent de Marvel et du génie de Stan Lee concernant les Avengers et Asgardiens, TOUT LE RESTE en revanche vient de mon esprit et d'internet !**

**Bêta : Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr**

**Warnings : aucun pour le moment.**

**Enjoy !**

xXxXxXxXx

**Prologue : l'aventure commence**

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est beau comme ça ?

-Stark ! souffla pour la énième fois Natasha, il avait dit ça combien de fois déjà ? 30 ?

-Non mais sans déconner, regardez-le ! Il a la classe avec cette espèce de – c'est quoi au fait ? - bandeau sur sa bouche ! Et puis ces menottes, ces cheveux-

-STARK ! s'époumona la rousse.

Assez. Elle en avait plus que marre d'entendre Stark parler de Loki comme s'il était un dieu – bon d'accord c'en était un, mais pas dans ce sens-là. L'ingénieur était ravi de son effet. Son passe-temps favoris était de faire chier les autres depuis toujours, elle le savait pourtant non ? Tout le monde le savait. Tony regretta un instant que Fury ne soit pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'énerver ! Mais Pepper avait eu un besoin _soudain_ de le voir juste avant que l'équipe ne parte, aussi avait-il avait dû rester. Tony passa distraitement la main sur son menton en se disant qu'elle l'avait très certainement fait exprès. Il chassa cette idée de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Cela faisait au moins vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient en route pour il ne savait plus quel désert. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils aillent jusque là-bas avant de renvoyer Thor et Loki chez eux ? Ah oui. Parce qu'il avait fallu qu'il ouvre la bouche. Comme toujours. Il pouvait encore sentir le regard noir de Clint sur lui. L'archer allait se retrouver avec du sable dans les chaussures, et puis quoi ? Ce n'était pas mortel le sable ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! En plus, il pouvait profiter de la présence de la russe assise juste à sa gauche. Pas de quoi se plaindre donc. Lui devait se taper Thor et Steve. Le premier parce que juste après il y avait Loki, et le second parce qu'il voulait « garder un œil sur la bombe à retardement ».

Donc, depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué dans l'un des fourgons tout-terrain du SHIELD, Tony prenait un malin plaisir à se placer debout face au dieu du mensonge et à faire des commentaires pleins de sous-entendus à ses _amis_. Il adorait voir le Captain froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, voir Clint serrait les poings pour se retenir de lui en foutre une, voir le surfeur sourire bêtement en pensant que l'homme de fer pense vraiment ce qu'il disait de son frère, voir Bruce … non en fait pas Bruce. Mais par-dessus tout, il adorait la réaction de l'agent Romanoff. C'était la seule à réagir verbalement à ses provocations. Le pire c'est qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était inutile. Il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas rentrés. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si c'était le seul divertissement à portée de main ! (à bien y réfléchir il y en avait un autre mais, hum, bref)

Et puis, il fallait dire qu'en prime, voir Loki essayer de faire comprendre à Stark de part sa crispation, ses yeux et son froncement de sourcils qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il disait de lui était absolument jouissif ! L'ingénieur se délectait de le voir ainsi, prisonnier et ne pouvant que subir. Il continua donc, non sans avoir fait une pause de quelques minutes, donnant espoir aux Avengers qu'il s'arrêtait pour de bon.

-Je ne vous comprends pas. Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'est d'accord avec moi ? demanda Tony, d'un ton faussement innocent.

-Et toi pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre qu'on s'en fiche ?! marmonna le Faucon, retenant tant bien que mal sa colère.

-Il a de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert. C'est joli les yeux verts, j'ai toujours aimé les yeux verts – enfin bleu-vert.

Le sourire qu'arborait Tony s'élargit encore plus quand il vit le regard noir que lui lançait le dieu. _Oh oui, jouissif !_

BOUM. Et voilà que le fourgon semblait s'être pris quelque chose de plein fouet. À l'intérieur les occupants sont secoués mais, étant attachés, ne bougent pas d'un poil. Le crétin qui était debout, lui, en revanche, était tombé tête la première contre Loki. Pas la peine de ricaner ou de vouloir l'étriper, il ne l'avait pas exprès ! Il essaya de se relever mais quand un second coup l'obligea à retomber sur le dieu de la malice, il prit la sage décision d'attendre que tout ce remue-ménage cesse. Décision que le brun aux yeux bleu-vert n'apprécia guère, sauf que pour le coup, tout le monde se fichait éperdument de son avis. Merde.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que plus rien ne se passe. Le fourgon s'était immobilisé et personne ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand Tony gémit de douleur – parce qu'une _certaine personne_ venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait bouger – les autres semblèrent se réveiller. Natasha et Steve se détachèrent les premiers, la rousse allant vérifier leur équipement pendant que le blond s'occupa de vérifier l'état de leur conducteur.

-Rien n'est cassé. On devrait pouvoir repartir, dit Romanoff.

-Et ça ne sent pas la fumée, c'est bon signe, nota Bruce qui ne s'était pas encore détaché, se disant que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

-Sortons.

-Thor, je ne sais pas si-

-Désolé de vous couper agent Romanoff mais je devais vous signalez ceci : le conducteur est mort – tête explosée contre la vitre – et la visibilité extérieure est nulle, annonça Steve.

-Comment ça « la visibilité est nulle » ?

-Ben alors Clint, on ne comprend pas ? Pour un archer, franchement, quelle honte ! s'amusa Tony qui s'était remis de la douleur.

-Stark, on ne vous a pas sonné, répliqua la Veuve Noire.

-Oh ! On défend son petit-ami Romanoff ? Quelle délicate attention !

-Bon STOP ! cria Steve. Je ne pense pas qu'une dispute soit la meilleure solution. À l'heure actuelle, nous sommes dans un fourgon, avec un dangereux criminel, un conducteur mort, et ignorants de l'endroit où nous sommes.

Yep. Il portait vraiment bien son surnom, « Captain ». Pas pour rien si c'était lui leur chef auto-proclamé. Il était le plus à même de prendre des décisions et de maintenir l'ordre – plus ou moins – au sein de l'équipe. L'épisode de New-York était encore tout frais dans leurs esprits, ils savaient tous que la discorde était mauvaise. Mais alors vraiment mauvaise.

Personne ne parlait, semblant réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Ce fut le dieu du tonnerre qui les sortit de leur réflexion en essayant _d'ouvrir_ la porte du fourgon. Ils se tournèrent de concert vers lui et, quand la porte céda enfin, se protégèrent les yeux comme ils pouvaient. Un puissant vent s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, amena avec lui du sable et des petits cailloux. C'était normal du sable, ils étaient censés être dans un désert, mais du vent ? Ils n'étaient tout de même pas au milieu d'une tempête de sable ?

-THOR ! essaya d'appeler Captain, voyant la silhouette du dieu s'enfoncer dans le brouillard.

-On devrait pas le suivre ? Ou aller le chercher ? demanda Banner.

-C'est un dieu, il ne risque pas grand chose. Et il devrait revenir bientôt, on a toujours quelque chose qui lui appartient, répondit Natasha en faisant un léger mouvement de tête en direction de l'autre dieu.

Stark put enfin baisser son bras, le vent s'était calmé à l'intérieur (mais pas à l'extérieur), et il s'épousseta. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir du sable dans les cheveux ni nulle part ailleurs ! Avisant du coin de l'œil que le brun en avait sur la visage et qu'il était obligé de fermer les yeux, Tony grimaça. Il le plaignait presque, et ne voulant pas laisser ce sable ici – cela gâchait toute sa classe, tss –, il se pencha vers le dieu du mensonge et souffla doucement. Cela marcha puisque le dieu put ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Tony fut satisfait du regard que lui renvoya Loki en comprenant ce que Stark avait fait puis il inspecta l'état du fourgon – ou du moins le peu qu'il pouvait. Lui aussi essayait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Soudain, alors que Natasha discutait avec Clint qui tentait de contacter Fury, que Bruce réfléchissait, que Steve surveillait la porte ouverte, que Loki avait mis sa tête en arrière contre le mur, et que Tony souriait de malice en voyant faire ce dernier, tous se figèrent.

Un cri. Ils avaient entendu un cri.

De qui provenait-il ? Sans perdre une seconde, ils se précipitèrent dehors – à part Loki, toujours attaché. Ils eurent besoin d'une seconde d'adaptation face à l'éblouissante lumière présente. C'était limite comme une éclipse, mais sans lunette de protection. Autour d'eux, du vent, des cactus et autres plantes...étranges, du sable et des petits cailloux.

Mais ce qui les frappa le plus, c'était la créature gigantesque qui se tenait face à eux et les regardait d'un air mauvais. Et Thor qui ne revenait pas...

xXxXxXxXx

**Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ? Moi j'adore OwO /pan/**

**J'espère avoir réussi une fin qui vous donne envie de lire la suite ! (et on ne tue pas l'auteur)**

**Pour cette fic, je suis vraiment à fond dedans, donc vous aurez probablement la suite (le chapitre 1 donc) aujourd'hui (= jeudi) ou demain (= le vendredi).**

**À vos reviews ! :D**


	2. mais où sommes-nous ?

**Et voilà la suite ! :)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages proviennent de Marvel et du génie de Stan Lee concernant les Avengers et Asgardiens, TOUT LE RESTE en revanche vient de mon esprit et d'internet !**

**Bêta : Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr**

**Warnings : aucun pour le moment.**

**Enjoy !**

xXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre 1 : mais où sommes-nous ?**

**Territoire : inconnu**

Mais c'était quoi ÇA ? La _chose_ qui leur faisait face était aussi grande qu'un dinosaure ou une maison. Tony avait l'impression de savoir ce que c'était, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Aucun des Avengers ne bougeaient de peur que la créature ne les attaque. Ils le savaient : seuls Thor, Loki, et à la limite Bruce avaient une chance de battre cette chose. Eux, pauvres humains qu'ils étaient, n'en n'avaient aucune. Stark et Natasha se feraient marcher dessus comme s'ils n'existaient pas, Clint énerverait la bête en lui tirant des flèches dans les yeux, avant de pester contre le sable et le vent, et de se faire manger. Steve essayerait de tous les protéger avec son bouclier – miracle, il ne s'en séparait jamais ! - mais finirait par être aplati comme une crêpe. Quant à Banner, sous sa forme de monstre vert – pardon, de Hulk – il arriverait peut-être à blesser la bête, mais probablement pas plus. Leur seul espoir était donc un criminel bâillonné et attaché dans le fourgon, ainsi qu'un surfeur du tonnerre porté disparu. Génial. Vraiment génial.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'on- commença Stark.

-La ferme ! Souffla Natasha.

L'ingénieur se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Il avait bien le droit de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire ! La rousse ne comptait tout de même attendre sur place, priant pour que _l'autre_ finisse par s'en aller ? Cherchant une solution, il décida d'observer la créature. En plus de sa taille immense, elle avait un corps étrange. Devant et jusqu'au buste, on aurait dit un aigle. À l'arrière, une sorte de félin (un lion peut-être). C'était un mélange déroutant et en même temps … fascinant. Stark ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il eut une sensation de bien-être. Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour lui. Aussi ne vit-il pas des ailes se déployer, ne prêta aucune attention au rugissement qui retentit, ni même ne capta que ses _collègues_ avaient reculé quand la bête s'envola.

-Non mais c'était quoi cette chose ? demanda Clint.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de créature semblable, répondit Steve.

-Je pense que c'est normal Captain, expliqua Bruce, cette créature ne _vit_ pas sur Terre.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Voyons agent Romanoff, vous qui avez tant voyagé dans le monde, vous devriez le savoir !

Ah. Stark était revenu au moment présent.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'exaspéra Steve, puis il regarda Bruce et d'un signe de tête lui demanda de bien vouloir continuer ses explications.

-Cette créature n'_existe_ pas sur Terre.

Banner se retrouva soudain face à une bande de merlans frits. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi étrange, il aurait sûrement ri. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant : comment pouvaient-ils se trouver dans un désert face à une bête qui ne vivait pas sur Terre alors qu'ils étaient sur justement sur Terre ? Incompréhensible.

-En même temps, vous avez déjà vu une chose aussi grande, mi-aigle mi-lion, se promener dans les rues de New York ? Moi j'ai pas souvenir en tout cas, s'amusa à dire Tony.

-Tu peux répéter ? Mi-aigle mi-lion ? demanda Bruce, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il réfléchissait. J'ai déjà lu ça quelque part.

-Lu ? Vous savez ce qu'est cette chose ? dit Natasha.

-Un griffon.

-Ah ! Maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi je connais ! ajouta Tony, mais y a un petit problème dans ce cas.

-Oui, cette créature n'est censée être qu'un mythe, continua Banner.

_Oh_. Ils étaient dans la merde. Comment pouvait-il y avoir un griffon ici ? Soudain, une question primordiale lui sauta aux yeux.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmez mais, comment on peut être sûr d'être encore sur Terre ?

Des visages étonnés se tournèrent vers Tony. Il avait raison. Du sable ne prouvait en rien qu'ils étaient toujours chez eux. Peut-être Thor pourrait-il les aider. Merde mais c'est vrai ça, il était passé où ?

Tony marcha un petit peu et les autres eurent un éclair de lucidité en comprenant qui il cherchait. Pour éviter de se perdre – la visibilité n'était pas encore top – ils dessinaient un cercle autour du fourgon. Le dieu du tonnerre s'était tout bonnement volatilisé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. En un sens, c'était bon signe. Où qu'il soit, il devait bien aller. Ils se regroupèrent et rentrèrent à nouveau dans le véhicule. Tony alla s'assoir à l'ancienne place de Thor et il vit Loki froncer les sourcils, voulant certainement que l'humain s'éloigne de lui. L'ingénieur lui fit un sourire plein de dents avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation animée qui avait lieu.

-Il faut contacter Fury !

-Clint, on a déjà essayé, c'est impossible. Le communicateur ne marche pas ! essayait de lui expliquer la russe.

-Je ne resterais pas ici à ne rien faire !

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu ! intervint Steve.

-Ah non ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour partir ?

-Clint … tenta Banner, qui reçut un regard noir du Faucon.

-Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je reste ICI ! cria-t-il avant d'embarquer sous son bras son matériel et de sortir du fourgon.

-Clint ! appela Natasha avant de se tourner vers Steve et Bruce, je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

Et Natasha sortit à son tour dans le brouillard. Tony, qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis qu'il s'était assis, s'éclaircit la gorge. Captain et Bruce, l'air soucieux, se demandèrent ce qu'il leur voulait.

-On est bien partis. Plus de Thor, plus d'agent Romanoff, et plus d'œil de Faucon.

-J'avais remarqué, s'irrita le blond.

-Oh doucement ! Je ne voulais rien insinuer – pour une fois, dit Tony en levant les mains en signe de paix, je voulais juste vous le faire remarquer.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire Tony, dit Bruce.

Pour se calmer et mieux réfléchir, Banner et Steve s'assirent (le premier à l'ancienne place de Tony et le second à l'ancienne place de Natasha). Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que le brave Captaine voulait retrouver ses _amis_. Lui-même commençait à s'attacher à eux, même s'il ne les connaissait pas depuis longtemps. La question à présent était de savoir quoi faire. Si le dieu du tonnerre ne pouvait leur dire où ils se trouvaient, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le découvrir. Une idée traversa l'esprit de l'ingénieur et il se tourna vers Loki. Aucun, vraiment ? Son regard insistant irrita le brun qui détourna la tête le plus loin possible de lui.

-Je pensais demander à Thor s'il savait où on était, mais il n'est pas là. Heureusement, nous avons son frè – aïe ! - celui-là ! dit Tony d'un ton joyeux.

-Pardon ? Vous voulez demander à _Loki_ ? répondit Steve, incrédule.

-C'est un dieu non ? Au même titre que Thor – mais aïe ! Arrête ! - donc oui, la solution se trouve là pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent Tony. Mais même si on était d'accord, tu sais comment lui enlever le truc qu'il a sur la bouche ?

-Hum très bonne question Banner ! approuva Tony, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel dudit Banner.

-On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, chuchota Bruce.

Ils restèrent là, à réfléchir à une solution, pendant ce qui devait valoir vingt minutes. Tony ne réfléchissait qu'à moitié, s'amusant surtout à perturber celui assis à sa gauche. Bruce avait l'air super calme, comme si la situation ne l'inquiétait pas. Ou alors il avait des préoccupations plus importantes en tête. Quant à Steve, il cherchait, en vain, dans leurs cartes un indice. C'était complètement stupide. En quoi des cartes terriennes pourraient les aider sur une planète non-terrienne ? Mais bon, au moins tentait-il quelque chose.

Thor n'avait pas réapparu et à la liste des disparus s'ajoutaient aussi Clint et Romanoff. Cet endroit devait être grand, s'ils étaient partis explorer, ils ne reviendraient sûrement pas de sitôt. En attendant, Tony s'ennuyait. JARVIS lui manquait, sa Tour lui manquait, Pepper lui manquait. Même Rhodes lui manquait. Est-ce que tout se passait bien pour eux ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis, quelques heures ? Le SHIELD allait-il remarquer leur absence ? Haha, il imaginait d'ici Fury hurler sur tout le monde pour savoir où « ses foutus Avengers s'étaient encore sauvés ». Il l'accuserait certainement d'être le responsable, puisque c'était à la base de sa faute s'ils avaient dû partir dans le désert. Finalement, c'était plutôt positif qu'il ne soit pas venu avec eux ! Au moins pouvait-il profiter de ce petit moment de paix pour se reposer.

..Se reposer ? Quand Tony ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, une chose le frappa : plus de Steve et Bruce. Merde.

Où étaient-ils passés ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas partis sans lui ? L'ingénieur bougea doucement pour se relever et son cou craqua. Ah tiens, c'était pas normal. Le regard plus que noir de Loki non plus. Merde.

Il inspira calmement et résuma la situation. Thor avait disparu depuis longtemps. Clint et Natasha étaient partis se promener. Steve et Bruce avaient disparu. Tony se retrouvait seul avec Loki. Merde.

Doucement, Stark se leva pour chercher un hypothétique mot expliquant leur absence. Un rugissement sourd retentit soudain et une forme étrange mais familière apparut devant la porte ouverte du fourgon. Le griffon était revenu. Merde merde merde et merde !

xXxXxXxXx

**Merci pour avoir, en si peu de temps, déjà posté des reviews et mis en follows ! Je vous aime, vous le savez j'espère :D**

**Elia : oui je comprends et ça me fait déjà très plaisir ;) J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite !**

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Moi je m'éclate à l'écrire ! Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose et des groupes se forment, mais c'est normal, faut bien que je mette tout ça en place !**

**À très vite ! (et n'oubliez pas : reviews !)**


	3. problèmes en vue

**Appréciez donc la suite :D**

**Disclaimer : les personnages proviennent de Marvel et du génie de Stan Lee concernant les Avengers et Asgardiens, TOUT LE RESTE en revanche vient de mon esprit et d'internet !**

**Bêta : Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr**

**Warnings : aucun pour le moment.**

**Enjoy !**

xXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre 2 : problèmes en vue**

**Territoire : ****Plavčík**

Ok. Rester calme. Il fallait rester calme. Il le _devait_. Paniquer ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

Tony inspira profondément. Peut-être qu'il avait une chance de survivre s'il ne bougeait pas ? Ou alors le griffon accepterait peut-être de manger Loki et de le laisser, lui, tranquille ? N'importe quoi. Une créature de cette taille avait besoin de beaucoup de nourriture. Loki était peut-être un dieu, mais Tony était presque sûr qu'il n'équivalait qu'à l'entrée du repas habituel de la _chose_.

Réfléchir. Trouver une solution, et vite ! Le griffon ne resterait pas sans rien faire indéfiniment. L'ingénieur attrapa le premier sac qu'il put et le remplit de tout ce qui pourrait être utile dans leur excursion : mouchoirs, lampes de poche, couteaux, tourne-vis, vestes. Il regrettait que son armure ne soit pas là. Quelle stupide idée il avait eu de la laisser dans sa villa à Malibu ! Sans plus attendre, il mit le sac sur son dos et se posta devant Loki. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. De un, parce que le dieu risquait de mourir ou de finir par se détacher et de créer une catastrophe. De deux, parce que Tony ne supporterait pas de voyager il ne savait combien de temps tout seul dans un lieu inconnu. Il finirait fou, et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Le dieu n'était heureusement pas stupide. Il comprit l'intention de Stark quand ce dernier commença à trafiquer ses chaînes pour lui libérer les jambes. L'homme de fer se disait qu'il valait mieux pour l'instant lui laisser ses menottes – quant au bandeau sur la bouche, il ne savait pas encore comment l'enlever, il devrait se pencher sur la question plus tard. Une fois cela fait, les chaînes tombèrent au sol assez … bruyamment. Le griffon tourna ses gros yeux vers eux, qui s'étaient immédiatement figés en le voyant faire. Bon. Bouger ou pas bouger ? Bouger. Marcher ou courir ? Courir. Laisser faire Loki ou l'obliger à le suivre ? L'obliger à le suivre. Ok, son ''plan'' était prêt. 3...2...1 !

Brusquement, Tony attrapa d'une poigne ferme le poignet de Loki et il se précipita à l'extérieur. Le griffon rugit un coup et les suivit du regard. Ses ailes bougeaient comme un chat bouge sa queue, aussi les deux fugitifs – classe le surnom n'est-ce pas ? – durent se baisser à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se prendre de coup. La bête n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les attaquer, ce qui ne les rassura pas pour autant. Pour Tony, c'était normal. Il était juste étonné que le dieu de la malice ait les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'une aile les frôlaient. C'était peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre ayant la bouche bloquée et les mains enchainées. Lui-même ne se sentait pas en sécurité sans son armure, alors Loki sans sa magie ?

Courir. Encore. Sans s'arrêter. Peu importe le sable ou le vent, Stark continuait de courir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, gardant fermement une prise sur le poignet de son convive. Le sac qu'il avait pris cognait sans arrêt sa colonne vertébrale, c'était gênant et déplaisant. Le vent soufflait calmement, miracle. Le plus gros problème était le sable. C'était un peu comme courir dans la neige : dur et fatiguant. Au bout de quelques kilomètres il dut faire une pause. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde : le griffon les suivait doucement, en marchant, comme s'il ne voulait pas les effrayer. Il ne cessait de regarder Tony. Un frisson étrange le parcourut et, jetant un regard à Loki pour voir s'il allait bien – il n'était pas essoufflé l'enflure –, se remit à courir. Une semaine, non, un jour avant il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir courir un marathon pour échapper à une créature mythique. Ridicule comme situation, les journalistes s'en seraient donnés à cœur joie ! Tony était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas un caillou et trébucha dessus, tombant et entrainant Loki dans sa chute puisqu'il le tenait toujours. À son grand soulagement, le dieu ne tomba pas sur lui mais à côté. Un sourire idiot s'afficha sur son visage avant de s'effacer face au regard de Loki qui venait de se redresser. Il bafouilla un « pardon » à moitié sincère avant de s'épousseter. Cette pause imprévue lui faisait un bien fou ! Ses jambes essayaient de combattre les crampes qui menacer d'apparaître, son visage était en sueur, son torse se soulevait rapidement. Et pour couronner le tout, son réacteur ARK pulsait fortement contre sa poitrine. Les marathons : plus jamais.

-J-je me demande si … ce truc n-nous suit toujours, haleta Tony.

Un regard en arrière lui confirma que non, elle était partie. Bizarre. Elle aurait déjà abandonnée ? Remarque, allez savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de ces créatures ! Elle avait sûrement trouvé une proie et était partie la chercher. Minute. Et si elle avait vu Bruce ? Ou Thor ? Ou un autre Avengers ? Il soupira, pas la peine de s'inquiéter de ça tout de suite, il avait des problèmes urgents. Comme par exemple : où étaient-ils ? Loki avait mal choisi son moment pour devenir _muet_, Tony avait vraiment besoin de lui demander où ils étaient.

Il se laissa tomber au sol pour pouvoir reprendre un rythme de respiration plus calme tout en inspectant les environs. Du sable, des cailloux, des cactus, des trucs verts, du sable, du sable, encore et toujours du sable. Ils étaient forcément dans un désert. Fait chier. D'après ses souvenirs remontant à la fac, les déserts avaient des villages miniatures par-ci par-là, mais il fallait souvent plusieurs jours pour en trouver un. Manquait plus que ça. Se retrouver seul avec un dieu-fou à errer dans un désert où à tout moment des griffons pouvaient venir vous manger. Super. Dieu devait avoir une dent contre lui – ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu le nombre de gens qu'il arrivait à se mettre à dos.

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Tony se releva d'un bond en fronçant les sourcils. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, c'était quoi ? Il se tourna vers Loki qui détourna aussitôt tout son corps. _Oh oh oh_. Intéressant. Nouveau bruit. Tony sourit narquoisement en comprenant d'où provenait le bruit : l'estomac du dieu. Bah oui, faut croire que même les dieux ont faim parfois. Il continua de se moquer intérieurement de lui avant de se demander ce qu'il pourrait donner au dieu. Il fouilla le sac et plus il fouillait, plus son sourire se fanait. Pas de nourriture. Oh non. Il n'en n'avait pas pris. Ou alors il n'en n'avait pas trouvé à bord du fourgon. Où est-ce qu'ils allaient trouver ça ? Quelle horreur. Pas de quoi manger. Il n'avait pas encore faim mais ça n'allait pas tarder – surtout que maintenant il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, et tout le monde sait que plus on pense à quelque chose plus on en a envie. À croire qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Tss.

-On a rien à manger mon vieux. On est dans la merde.

Loki se tourna instantanément vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de cette révélation. Stark ne prit même pas la peine de se dire que si eux n'avaient pas de nourriture, c'était probablement pareil pour les autres. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour eux. Et puis, pourquoi il le ferait d'abord ? Il était sûr et certain que hormis Bruce – et peut-être Steve – personne ne se soucierait de ça le concernant. Des groupes s'étaient formés, la priorité était désormais les membres de son groupe. En l'occurrence pour lui, du dieu de la malice. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose contre sa muselière. Il pouvait la lui enlever et ne rien craindre du moment que ses mains restaient attachées, pas vrai ? Fier de sa trouvaille, il s'approcha du dieux, un tourne-vis à la main.

-Je vais essayer de t'enlever ce truc de la bouche. Mais vu que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni comment faire pour le sortir de là, tu risques d'avoir mal – oh rien de grave, t'es un dieu après tout ! Exposa Tony.

Stark observa de tous les côtés l'objet indésirable. Il étudiait ses points forts et faibles, cherchait les points de soudures, si des failles étaient présentes, etc... En somme : comment l'objet avait été construit. C'est en connaissant les plans de construction que l'on peut modifier un bâtiment à sa guise. Son côté ingénieur allait pouvoir servir et il était plus que content ! Fabriquer ou bidouiller des choses lui avait manquer, en si peu de temps, ouais. Il essaya à divers endroits de dévisser quelque chose ou de pousser-taper sur un ''boulon'' pour le faire partir. Mais rien à faire. Ce truc pouvait bien s'enlever pourtant ! Alors comment ? Il n'allait quand même pas dire « Abracadabra » et faire disparaître comme par magie ce- … un instant. Magie. Et si seule la magie pouvait le déverrouiller ? Merde. C'était courir trop de risques que de lui enlever ses menottes. Tant pis. Tony essaya encore pendant dix minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Soufflant de frustration, il rangea tout dans le sac et le remit sur son dos. Il lança un regard désolé au dieu avant de se lever et de le tirer pour qu'il fasse de même. Ils devaient bouger. Le griffon était parti mais il pouvait encore revenir. Ou un autre pouvait venir, ça revenait au même. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit était trop risqué.

Les deux zigotos marchèrent – pas besoin de courir cette fois – sans prendre de pause. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la nuit apparut. Stark s'effondra sur le sable et toussa à s'en recracher les poumons. Comme précédemment, il avait l'impression que son réacteur brûlait et pulsait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait super mal putain. Il se consola en se disant que, cette fois, Loki avait l'air un petit peu fatigué. Pas de beaucoup, forcément, mais quand même un peu, ce qui fit sourire Tony. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal niveau compagnie, avec Clint ou Natasha par exemple. Un frisson le fit tressaillir tandis qu'une image étrange et non bienvenue s'insinua en lui. Il la chassa d'un revers de main et regarda le ciel. C'était si bizarre de se dire que le ciel avait beau être le même, les lieux étaient complètement différents ! Même le ''soleil'' était bizarre. De toute façon, TOUT était bizarre ici. À commencer par les plantes. Des cactus ok, c'était normal, mais c'était ces machins verts piquants tous mousseux ? Le pire c'était qu'ils bougeaient ! Beurk. À noter : ne pas toucher à la végétation.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que dormir, Tony sortit des vestes qu'il mit en boule et donna à Loki, avant de se servir pour lui du sac, comme « oreillers improvisés » avait-il dit au dieu pour qu'il accepte les vestes. En plus de cette façon, il ne se salirait pas les cheveux, hum. La nuit se passa dans le calme et le froid. Enfin calme … c'était une façon de parler. Le vent s'était remis à souffler fortement, empêchant l'air ambiant de se réchauffer. Inconsciemment, Tony avait roulé pour finir collé à Loki, cherchant de la chaleur où il le pouvait. Au début, cela ne dérangea pas le dieu, d'autant qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention. Mais dès le levé du soleil, il se réveilla et fut d'humeur à étriper l'homme de fer pour avoir _oser_ le toucher sans sa permission. Il bougea pour se lever mais réussit juste à se décaler, faisant tomber la tête de Stark dans le sable. Cela eut tout de même l'effet escompté : il se réveilla.

Tony recracha le sable qu'il avait dans la bouche et se frotta vigoureusement le nez pour enlever le salaud qui s'était faufilé dedans (dixit : le sable toujours). Il envoya un regard noir au dieu, avant de finir par les écarquiller et de s'éclaircir la gorge en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Flûte, se retrouver la tête dans le sable était justifié finalement. Il ne pouvait en vouloir au dieu en sachant que lui-même aurait fait la même chose – voire pire, et il remercia le ciel que Loki n'ait pu faire pire. Il s'épousseta et essaya de savoir quelle heure il pouvait être. Tôt, très certainement. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi à cause de cette fichue lumière. Si seulement ils avaient eu une tente.

L'ingénieur était en train de s'étirer lorsque l'impensable se produisit. Un rugissement retentit et, sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Loki fut emporté.

-LOKI ! hurla Tony.

Il attrapa en une fraction de second leurs affaires et courut, ne perdant jamais des yeux le griffon qui venait de kidnapper le dieu. Merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive _maintenant _? Là il n'y avait pas de doute, Dieu lui en voulait vraiment. Il venait d'emporter le seul espoir de Tony de ne pas devenir fou et de savoir où ils étaient. Sa seule chance était de le rattraper et de le sauver – c'était pas gagné. Et c'est là qu'il se dit que, finalement, il aurait mieux fait d'enlever les menottes de Loki.

xXxXxXxXx

**To be continued *musique dramatique***

**Akemi : contente que tu aies aimé ! J'ai posté le prologue et le 1er chapitre en quelques heures seulement, me faut le temps d'écrire et de trouver de bonnes idées avant de continuer xD J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il sera aussi drôle que les précédents, mais je fais de mon mieux ! :)**

**Elia : merci pour ta review ! Pour Thor, haha mystère *sort* Contente que tu aies aimé. J'espère ne pas te décevoir ici, y a un peu plus d'action je trouve^^**

**À plus ! (n'oubliez pas ce que je préfère : des reviews !)**

**EDIT : j'ai décidé de publier cette fic tous les samedis ! Comme ça vous savez quand est-ce que que vous aurez la suite ! Mais pas de nouveau chapitre cette semaine car vous avez déjà eu le prologue + 2 chapitres ;)**


	4. le nid

**Disclaimer : les personnages proviennent de Marvel et du génie de Stan Lee concernant les Avengers et Asgardiens, TOUT LE RESTE en revanche vient de mon esprit et d'internet !**

**Bêta :****Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr**

**Warnings : aucun pour le moment.**

**Enjoy !**

xXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre 3 : le nid**

**Territoire : ****Plavčík**

-Fait chier !

Tony jura et pesta pour la centième fois depuis que le griffon s'était arrêté. Il aurait dû être soulagé de ne plus avoir à courir dans le sable et le vent, de savoir _enfin_ où se trouvait Loki. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'un stupide volatile l'amène dans son NID. Bordel. Il ne pouvait le déposer à même le sol, non, c'était trop demander ? Comment diable Tony était censé escalader une aussi haute falaise sans son armure ? Il posa son sac à terre, se disant qu'il le gênerait plus qu'autre chose – acte qu'il regrettera très vite d'avoir fait – et réfléchit. C'était dangereux, très dangereux, mais il avait peut-être une chance de parvenir au sommet en grimpant normalement ?

Pendant que Stark grimpait lentement mais sûrement la falaise, Loki se maudissait pour sa malchance. Après avoir été capturé, il avait été kidnappé par un griffon puis jeté dans son nid. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, sa malchance remontait à sa naissance même. Il avait été adopté – volé plutôt – et emmené chez les idiots dorés, on l'avait toujours sous-estimé, il avait finit par tuer son véritable père pour gagner l'estime de son père adoptif _en vain_, il avait tenté de prendre le pouvoir pour montrer à Odin que c'était lui et non Thor qui était apte à régner, il avait été trouvé et capturé par Tha- le Titan Fou, il avait lancé une invasion sur Midgard, prit le contrôle de plusieurs personnes – l'agent Barton lui en voulait toujours à priori, _tant mieux_ – pour construire un portail spacio-temporel, commandé une armée de Chitauris pour contrôler New York, avait lamentablement échoué dans sa mission, s'était fait capturer et...et on en était là. Génial. Karma de merde. En même tant il n'était pas le dieu du chaos pour rien !

Le truc, c'est qu'un nid, c'est rarement vide. Aussi Loki ne fut pas surpris de voir des trucs hideux, de la taille d'un cheval, venir vers lui. Eux aussi avaient la moitié du corps en aigle et l'autre en lion. C'était les ''petits'' de l'autre griffon. Le brun se demanda un instant comment il pourrait les appeler, avant de ressentir une douleur atroce dans les jambes. Ces connards de bébés de merde venaient de le mordre ! Alors qu'il lui suffisait de jeter un sort pour que- _Ah_. C'est vrai. Il ne pouvait PAS faire de magie. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? De ce stupide et barbare de Thor ! Maudit soit-il, où qu'il soit. Sans ses pouvoirs, la seule chose que Loki pouvait faire était de courir partout en donnant des coups de pieds et en balançant ses mains (mine de rien, menottées comme elles l'étaient, ça leur donnait de la puissance !).

Après avoir failli glisser à maintes reprises, Tony parvint finalement à se hisser au sommet. Et la scène qu'il vit le fit rire. Erf, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Du coup, Loki lui jeta un regard noir tout en fonçant sur lui, tandis que les ''petits'' du griffon étaient à sa poursuite.

-Oh le salaud … marmonna Tony.

Ce qu'il se passa les dix minutes suivantes était digne de Benny Hill (tiens, il avait le même nom de famille que l'agent Maria, lien très éloigné de parenté peut-être ?). Les deux adultes couraient dans tous les sens, se défendant comme ils pouvaient, et les ''bébés'' les suivaient en sautillant, faisant claquer leurs mâchoires toutes les deux secondes. C'est qu'ils étaient fort ces salauds ! À cause d'eux, Loki était gravement blessé, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Malheureusement pour lui, Stark était très observateur. Il avait remarqué le léger tremblement parcourant ses jambes quand il se déplaçait. On pouvait même commencer à voir du sang à travers le bas en cuir du dieu. C'était pas bon signe. Tony aurait bien pris le temps de soigner sa blessure mais de un, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'arrêter et de deux, il avait laissé le sac contenant leur fourniture en bas de la falaise.

La falaise. Merde alors ! Comment ils allaient faire pour redescendre ? Déjà que Tony avait galéré alors qu'il n'était ni blessé ni menotté, alors comment ce foutu dieu allait-il faire ?

-Heu c'est pas pour t'alarmer – quoiqu'à mon avis ça ne te fera ni chaud ni froid – mais on est dans la merde. On peut pas redescendre.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, sous-entendant clairement qu'il n'était pas idiot et qu'il avait pris connaissance de ce désagréable fait à l'instant même où le griffon l'avait jeté ici. Ils continuèrent la course-poursuite encore un moment avant de se rendre compte d'une erreur qu'ils venaient de commettre : se retrouver au fond du nid. Ils étaient cernés.

-J'le sens mal là.

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir et se contentaient de reculer. Encore et toujours. Jusqu'à sentir le _fond_ du fond du nid. Maman. Ils allaient mourir, mangés par des créatures qui n'existent pas normalement. C'était pas la classe. Tony se tourna alors vers Loki et lui tendit la main.

-Content de t'avoir connu, dit-il sur un ton solennel qui dramatiser les choses.

Loki prit sa main – ce qui étonna l'ingénieur – et fit quelque chose de complètement stupide et inconscient. Il grimpa sur le bord du nid, tirant brutalement Stark pour l'obliger à le suivre, et se jeta dans le vide. Tony hurla d'une drôle de façon : c'était à la fois un cri de peur et des insultes contre le dieu. Ce n'était pas le dieu de la malice pour rien. Ils tombaient donc. Au lieu de mourir mangés ils allaient élégamment s'écraser au sol. Peut-être que cela serait moins douloureux que la première option ? Il ferma les yeux et arrêta de crier. Cela ne servait à rien, autant préserver sa gorge. Il s'attendait à recevoir à tout moment un choc et serrait fermement les poings, resserrant sans le vouloir sa main dans celles de Loki.

Tony avait déjà chuté ainsi et cela ne lui rappelait guère de bons souvenirs. C'était trois jours avant, quand il avait eu une pulsion suicidaire – qui avait sauvé la ville – et avait foncé dans un portail extra-terrestre une bombe nucléaire dans les mains. Son armure n'étant pas adaptée au milieu, elle s'était désactivée et Tony s'était évanoui sous le manque flagrant d'oxygène. Puis il avait chuté. De beaucoup plus haut que maintenant ? Peut-être. Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait comme de sa chemise. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, se disant que, tant qu'à mourir, autant profiter de la vue. D'autant que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir d'aussi près un dieu en chute libre !

Loki avait déjà chuté ainsi et le fait de s'en rappeler lui donnait envie de vomir. Cette chute avait été plus qu'une vulgaire chute. Elle avait marqué le fait qu'Odin ne l'estimerait ni ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle avait marqué sa chute du trône. Mais plus que tout, elle avait marqué au fer rouge son désespoir. Tout son malheur – enfin, pas _tout_, mais une bonne partie – découlait de là. Que serait-il devenu sans cette chute ? Qu'aurait-il fait sur Asgard ? Aurait-il fini en prison, pour expier sa traîtrise ? Serait-il devenu presque fou malgré tout ? Beaucoup de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, beaucoup de « et si ». Ce n'était pourtant pas la chose à faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de déprimer. Ce n'était pas encore la fin, il le _sentait_. Sans quoi, pourquoi aurait-il délibérément sauté de cette fichu falaise ? Il n'était pas encore suicidaire, merci bien ! Loki finit par tourner la tête vers Stark. Cet homme de fer était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais il était déjà fasciné par son intelligence hors norme et ses inventions. Il devrait lui poser des questions à ce sujet … un jour …

Les deux parachutistes restèrent yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à la fin. Ils se parlaient sans ouvrir la bouche, juste avec leurs regards. C'était un moment aussi étrange et insolite que ce nouveau monde. Tony essayait de percer les secrets du dieu tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Car, Clint avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Loki était plus que ce qu'il croyait. Tony en avait le sentiment.

Berf, quelle connerie ! Il était en train de se diriger vers une mort certaine et la seule chose à laquelle il pense c'est « Loki vaut plus que ça » ?! _Mon pauvre_, faut te faire soigner.

Puis soudain, comme si une chose bizarre en entrainait une autre, les deux cons – pas _cons_ en parlant de leur intelligence hein – heurtèrent quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas le sol, à moins que le sol soit tout à coup devenu dur et doux. Ils venaient d'atterrir sur le dos d'un truc. Pas n'importe quel _truc_ si ils faisaient gaffe, mais sur LE truc. Le griffon. Encore lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait putain ? Un coup il les poursuivait, un coup il voulait les manger, et maintenant quoi ? Il jouait au sauveteur ? La bonne blague ! C'était à ni rien comprendre.

Tony et Loki se retrouvaient donc sains et saufs sur le dos du griffon – Tony savait que c'était le même que la veille, même s'il ne savait pas comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr. Enfin sains et saufs. Loki était toujours gravement blessé, il fallait le soigner au plus vite, et lui et Tony devaient se cramponner de toute leur force au plumage de la créature pour ne pas être emportés par le vent ! Ce n'était pas vraiment une promenade de santé. Putain, son armure lui manquait vraiment là.

Leur balade dura quelques minutes avant que la bête ne se décide à piquer sur le sol. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Stark prit conscience qu'il tenait toujours le dieu par la main, aussi le lâcha-t-il. Il avait bien fait puisque l'atterrissage fut quelque peu brutal pour eux, et qu'ils glissèrent _littéralement_ du dos du griffon. Tony remercia le ciel que ce soit du sable par terre et non du béton, sinon il se serait sûrement cassé le coccyx. De plus, si il avait encore été en contact avec Loki, l'un aurait forcément finit par tomber sur l'autre – étant un dieu, le brun devait être relativement fort, aussi lourd qu'une grosse pierre, et Tony préférait ne _jamais_ savoir ce que cela faisait de recevoir une grosse pierre sur le torse. Après s'être ressaisit, oubliant la présence du griffon, il se précipita au côté de Loki. Ce dernier avait l'air mal en point et pour cause : il se vidait de son sang. Tony le retourna doucement sur le dos avant d'inspecter ses blessures. Il grimaça de dégoût en voyant l'état des dégâts : les ''petits'' avaient vraiment une mâchoire d'enfer pour avoir fait une telle marque ! Le sang coulait à flot. Loki était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Son torse se soulevait frénétiquement comme s'il manquait d'air – on va dire que respirer seulement par le nez quand on est aussi blessé c'est pas le top. Tony jura. Foutu bandeau. Pendant qu'il inspectait la blessure du dieu, il ne se rendit pas compte des yeux fermés de celui-ci. Ni même de son soudain silence respiratoire.

-Loki ?

Tony se rapprocha de son visage et le prit entre ses mains.

-Hé connard de dieu de bouc de merde ! Tu m'écoutes ? Loki ! criait Tony en secouant le brun.

Mais le dieu ne réagissait pas. Non. Ce connard n'allait quand même pas _mourir_ pour si peu ? C'était un dieu putain ! Des morsures de griffons ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça ! ..Si ?

xXxXxXxXx

**Pour le moment c'est centré sur Tony et Loki, mais je n'oublie pas les autres pour autant hein ! Au bout d'un moment je changerai pour un autre groupe ;)**

**D'ailleurs, dans le chapitre 5, vous voudriez continuer encore sur Loki et Tony, ou un autre groupe ? Bruce et Steve ? Natasha et Clint ? Thor ?**

**Elia : haha c'est sûr en effet. Et oui, pauvre Loki. En même c'est le karma : il l'avait bien cherché (n'oublie pas que mon histoire se place juste après son invasion à New York). J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

**Vous avez aimé ? Ri ? Pas aimé ? Dîtes-moi tout en review ! (oh ça rime ! *sort*)**

**À samedi prochain !**

**(PS : avec Amako-sama on s'est associée pour écrire une fic, Asgardian memory, allez voir !)**


	5. blessures et inquiétude

**Disclaimer : les personnages proviennent de Marvel et du génie de Stan Lee concernant les Avengers et Asgardiens, TOUT LE RESTE en revanche vient de mon esprit et d'internet !**

**Bêta :****Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr**

**Warnings : aucun pour le moment.**

**Enjoy !**

xXxXxXxXx

**Chapitre 4 : blessures et inquiétude**

**Territoire : ****Plavčík**

Tony ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir le dieu dans cet état lui tordait le corps. Et s'il était mort ? Cette pensée était comme un poignard dans son coeur. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul ici. Il ne voulait pas … perdre le dieu. Il avait perdu assez de personnes comme ça, il fallait que cela cesse.

-Non … souffla-t-il. Je te laisserai pas crever, ça tu peux en être sûr ! cracha-t-il.

Il devait lui faire un massage cardiaque. Cela marchait pour les humains alors il devait en être de même pour les dieux. Le problème c'est qu'avec les menottes, ses mains le gênaient. Il n'avait pas le choix : il devait les lui ôter. De toute façon il était mourant alors il ne courait aucun risque. Tony chercha le sac pour y attraper le tourne-vis mais ne le trouva pas. Merde. Il l'avait laissé en bas de la falaise. Il se tourna vers le griffon. Tout ça c'était de _sa_ faute.

-Connard de piaf de merde ! C'est à cause de toi s'il est dans cet état ! Si tu ne l'avais pas kidnappé, tes salauds de ''bébés'' ne l'auraient pas mordu et moi j'aurais encore mon sac ! cria-t-il.

Il savait que c'était complètement puéril et inutile de lui crier dessus, ce n'était qu'un animal après tout, il ne pouvait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais ça le soulagait, un peu. Ledit piaf rugit mais Tony fut fier de ne pas avoir cillé ni même tremblé. Il n'avait pas peur en cet instant. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : sauver Loki. Le griffon s'envola et Tony dut se pencher au-dessus du dieu pour éviter que du sable ne vienne sur lui et sur ses blessures. Il détesterait les oiseaux à partir de maintenant. Se reconcentrant sur le blessé, Stark tapait du poing contre les menottes. Pouvait-il arriver à les enlever sans outils ? À force de frapper et de tirer dessus, ses ongles se mettaient à saigner. Il regarda autour de lui, trouva un caillou assez gros et l'utilisa comme marteau. À force de frapper dessus, il finit par réussir – par miracle – à les enlever. Il envoya balader la pierre, jeta au loin les menottes, mit les mains du dieu le long de son corps, se pencha au-dessus de lui et commença le massage. Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Il priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Au moment de faire le bouche-à-bouche il hésita. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un massage cardiaque et aussi la première fois qu'il toucherait les lèvres d'un homme. Y arriverait-t-il ? Ferait-il les bons gestes comme dans ses souvenirs ?

-Ressaisi-toi Tony ! Il va mourir si tu ne fais rien !

Inspirant pour prendre de l'air et en même temps se calmer, Tony posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Loki qu'il maintenait ouverte pour faire passer l'air. Il se demanda une seconde ce qu'aurait dit Thor en les voyant dans cette position. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait, aussi il continua le massage. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, le coeur de Loki finit par se refaire entendre. _Ouf_, sauvé. Ou presque. Restait encore ses jambes à soigner. Tony bougea, déchira les manches de son sweat pour en faire des bandes, puis fit un garot bien serrer sur chaque jambe. Evidemment, cela aurait été trop simple si seulement une jambe sur deux avait été touchée ! Il fallait donc que les deux soient blessées. Tss. À présent qu'il avait arrêté le sang de couler, Tony ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait attendre et c'était une idée insupportable. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été là, avec eux, il aurait parlé. Juste pour s'occuper l'esprit. Parler pour ne rien dire. Or il était seul avec le dieu. La poisse.

Il décida que la tête du dieu serait mieux sur ses genoux que par terre, et ensuite il l'observa. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, c'était apaisant. Quelqu'un avait-il déjà remarqué à quel point Loki était séduisant ? Bon ok, il avait déjà fait la remarque auparavant dans le fourgon, mais à ce moment-là ça avait surtout été pour faire chier les autres Avengers que pour être sincère. L'ingénieur se contenta de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser la fatigue le submerger au début, mais ses paupières s'étaient faites lourdes, et il était si fatigué, qu'il se laissa faire. Son réveil fut plein de surprise ! Tout d'abord, le griffon était revenu – quand ? - et les entourait comme pour les garder au chaud. Ensuite, il était allongé et non plus assis – c'est quand même pas confortable de s'endormir assis – et son sac était juste là. Et enfin, Loki avait repris un peu de couleur – comme avant quoi, donc toujours pâle mais plus comme la mort, juste comme … _Loki._

Stark ne comprenait vraiment rien. Son esprit encore embrummé par le sommeil lui demanda de ne pas réfléchir, d'attendre plus tard. Après tout, il n'était pas pressé de partir, si ? Il allait commencer à penser à chez lui, à Rhodes et à Pepper, mais une petite voix lui intimant de se rendormir le coupa net dans sa reflexion. Et il se rendormit aussi vite qu'il s'était réveillé. Son sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos. Depuis la fin de l'invasion extra-terrestre et de sa résurrection, le châtain était régulièrement en proie à des cauchemars. Il se revoyait attaqué par les Chitauris, sa tour se faire détruire, son corps l'abandonner alors qu'il avait passé le portail et que la bombe explosait. Il bougeait donc énormément, donnant des coups de pieds, serrant fermement ses mains sur ce qu'il pouvait, comme s'il se défendait (sans JARVIS et Pepper, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais su).

Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait. Une voix perçante et inquiète. Cela le réveilla et il fut content de constater que Loki l'était déjà. Au moins était-il en vie ! Il le regardait bizarrement. C'était une lueur d'attente dans son regard ou-

-Stark, dit la voix enrouée de Loki.

_Oh _putain. Il parle. Non mais c'est normal mais non c'est pas normal. Il était passé où son bandeau sur la bouche ? Une seconde. Comment était-il possible que la veille il ait pu lui faire du bouche-à-bouche alors que normalement son bandeau y était toujours ? Ok, dites bonjour au mal de crâne. Le dieu sembla voir le tourment de son _partenaire_ puisqu'il reprit la parole.

-Laissez tomber Stark. Il y a des choses qui dépassent votre entendement.

Sa voix était rauque. Hum. Des choses qui dépassent l'entendement du grand Tony Stark ? Impossible. Tony Stark avait réponse à tout. Tony Stark connaissait tout sur tout. Rien n'avait de secret pour Tony Sta-

-Stark. Je peux savoir pourquoi des bouts de votre haut sont attachés à mes jambes ? Grinça Loki tout en jetant un regard noir auxdits bouts.

-Ta blessure très cher. Ta mémoire serait-elle comme celle des poissons rouges ? Ha ha, pour un dieu immortel, avoue que c'est complètement nul ! Commença à rire Tony avant de se prendre du sable dans la gueule et de tousser, hé ! Pas la peine de devenir violent !

-Ce n'est pas ça être violent Stark. C'est _ça_, expliqua le dieu en foutant un léger – mais putain qu'est-ce que ça fait mal – coup dans l'épaule gauche de l'ingénieur.

-Aïe ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ? Super ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé te vider de ton sang !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. De ses mains légèrement engourdies il retira les trucs immondes attachés à ses jambes. Stark voulut protester mais s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Les blessures avaient disparu. L'homme de fer souffla de mécontentement.

-La magie … grommela-t-il.

Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir guérir en si peu de temps ! C'était de la triche. Rien n'égalait la technologie … mon oeil. Sur Terre peut-être, mais dans le reste de l'univers c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le griffon rugit, doucement, voulant simplement rappeler sa présence au duo. Loki se calla contre son flanc et s'assit en tailleur. Il ferma les yeux et respirait calmement. Tony se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était space de le voir ainsi, calme et presque détendu. Peut-être réfléchissait-il à un plan pour partir d'ici ? Ou alors pour … tuer l'ingénieur ? Erf, il n'aimait pas _du tout_ cette deuxième option. En plus, pourquoi voudrait-il le tuer ? À part que c'était de sa faute si le dieu avait été arrêté dans son invasion meurtrière, il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Pire, c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert des deux – à son _humble_ avis.

Tony remit le sac sur son dos pour éviter de l'oublier et de répéter l'erreur de la falaise puis il se planta devant le brun. Il se raclat la gorge mais l'autre ne réagit pas.

-Heu je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? On n'a pas trop le temps de faire la sieste ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas une sieste ou n'importe quoi. C'est très important. Et non, je ne te le dirai pas, ajouta Loki en voyant Stark ouvrir la bouche.

-Ben c'est quoi alors ?

-J'ai dit que je ne te le dirai pas ! Maintenant veux-tu bien te _taire_ ? Nous partirons quand j'aurai terminé.

Tony ne voulait pas se taire. Il voulait lui poser des questions, des tas et des tas de questions. C'était une occasion en or de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le dieu, sur Asgard, sur la magie, etc … Loki devait avoir vécu énormément d'années, de siècles même. Quelles choses avait-il vues ? Quelles évolutions, bonnes ou mauvaises ? Curieux comme il l'était, l'ingénieur voulait tout savoir. Il aurait pu demander à Thor, mais sa relation avec le dieu du tonerre n'était pas bonne. Leur première rencontre s'était terminée en combat pour savoir qui garderait Loki – oh, dit comme ça c'était bizarre – et ils ne s'appréciaient guère. Le brun était donc le seul avec qui il pouvait étancher sa soif de connaissances. Pourtant Loki avait raison, il ne lui dirait rien. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne s'appréciaient pas, et étaient rivaux. Tony balaya ses pensées en s'ebourriffant les cheveux. Tant pis, il finirait par le convaincre de parler. En attendant, autant se concentrer sur les mystères de ce monde. Le griffon était un premier indice à ne pas néglier, même si ça ne l'aidait en rien.

Loki ouvrit un oeil le temps de voir pourquoi Stark s'était arrêté de parler. Ah, Môssieur avait décidé d'examiner la bête – ou plutôt de la caresser. Au moins, il pouvait finir tranquillement sa méditation. Ce bandeau de merde avait épuisé un bon pourcentage de sa magie. La méditation allait l'aider à la rebooster. Il fronça les sourcils et serra si fort les doigts qu'on pouvait voir ses jointures. Mine de rien, récupérer sa magie demandait de la concentration, beaucoup, et une _certaine_ tolérance à la douleur. Ceux qui pensaient que se ressourcer ne faisait pas mal pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Le griffon était aussi doux qu'une peluche, à bien y penser il _ressemblait_ à une grosse peluche. Tony pensait qu'il devait peser … heu … beaucoup ? Ses yeux étaient circulaires et profonds, _aussi profond__s__ que ceux de Loki_ se dit l'ingénieur. Il pouvait y voir son reflet et sourit, il avait toujours la même tête de playboy qu'avant d'être ici. Il toucha doucement le bec de la créature, c'était dur et lisse, sauf à quelques endroits où on pouvait voir des coups de griffes. Tony voulut bouger pour inspecter le reste du corps du griffon, notamment ses ailes, mais se retrouva figé. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter les yeux de l'autre. Pitié, c'était quoi encore ce bordel ?

-Lo- commença Tony, avant de subitement s'arrêter.

Une lumière. Stark avait l'impression de se faire aspirer par une lumière. Et merde.

xXxXxXxXx

**Et hop ! Ça c'est fait ! Et comme je suis gentille, en plus de couper le chapitre sur ça, vous n'aurez pas la suite avant perpète ! J'ai décidé de passer un peu à un autre groupe :D**

**Je continue donc ma question : Steve et Bruce ? Clint et Natasha ? Thor ?**

**N'oubliez pas de poster une review ! C'est mon gagne pain.**

**À samedi prochain ! (j'espère)  
**


End file.
